


Nightmare

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Nightmare, Reveal, She dies but is still alive, older adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: Sorry, I didn't post yesterday, so I thought to combine todays with yesterdays. I hoped you enjoyed the one-shot.





	Nightmare

Adrien Pov

The room was full of cheese. Stinky cheese to be exact. I hate even looking at cheese thanks to Plagg. Ugh! I was getting ready to leave for school when father came into my room. His eyes were downcasted on me and I knew that something was not right. Something was going to happen and I wouldn't like it. 

"Adrien, you're needed to attend a business meeting. You will miss school for the next few days. Further on that, you are to be guarded more closely now and are to attend more meetings to prepare you for the future. That is all." He dismissed himself from my room and I was in total shock. 

Missing school. Less free time than before. No privacy at all. Does he think that I am a puppet for him? That I can just follow instructions without even trying to fight for my own freedom. This is madness!

"Well, kid, this isn't going well for you. Not only are you being guarded more closely, but you are also going to being busy for the next part of your life." Plagg said as he gulped some cheese. 

"This-this is crazy! I'm still a kid! I shouldn't be worrying about business meetings or taking over the company. I can't just give up the school! It's the only place where I'm allowed real friends!" I shouted in anger. I couldn't believe he was doing this. 

"Kid, how are you going to fit being Chat Noir with all of this combined?" Plagg asked me and I was stumped. 

"I-I don't know," I confessed and hear Plagg sigh. 

"Kid, I think it's time you give up being Chat Noir." 

"WHAT?!" I shout in shock. 

"You are going to be busy with all of this. Hawkmoth is still at large. Ladybug needs someone who will always be able to jump in at any time. That won't be possible for you. I think, for the best option for Ladybug and akumas, that you should give up being Chat Noir." He finished as he sat down on my chair. 

"But-but!" 

"Adrien! Stop being selfish! I thought you were better than this!" I saw Plagg's eyes go into slits at me. The disappointment showed through like a flashlight. 

"I-"

"What about Ladybug? You said you were going to protect her. How are you going to protect her when you can't even be there for her?" I had no response to the question. 

"Plagg, please! Just give me some time to figure this out!" I begged the kwamii. He was the only reason I got freedom. 

"I think it's time for me to go." I looked down to see my ring missing. 

"Goodbye, Adrien." I heard Plagg say. 

"Plagg? Plagg? Plagg?! Plagg!" I shout over and over, but I couldn't see the kwamii anywhere. My ring was missing and it was making me panic more. 

I felt myself age like it was years ahead. 

Suddenly, there was a mirror in front of me. I look to see a blonde haired man with dark green eyes. So, cold like my father except he was more muscular than father and had some scares. His outfit was very professional and fit for an executive businessman. His face showed a scowl and was glaring at something, but I couldn't see what it was. That's when I saw it was father. 

He was pale and skinny. Too skinny to be healthy. His eyes were drawn down and were droopy like. His once controlled blonde hair was extremely grown out and grey and he possessed wrinkles everywhere on his face. 

"Please. son." His voice was low and scratchy. 

"No. You're weak, and do you know what we do to the weak?" 

When his father's face fell even more, older Adrien answered. 

"We stomp on it until it was like it never existed." 

With those words, he brought his foot up to stomp onto his back. I heard the crack of bones as he was smiling in a sadistic sort of smile. 

The scene changed again and I was already too shaken to look anymore. 

I had to look, though, or else I would be stuck here to this mess. 

I saw Hawkmoth with his cane. It was raised high and was about to strike something. I looked closer and realize it was me as a civilian. 

He was going to kill me with his sword/cane but a flash of red swooped in. 

"Ladybug," I breathed and I knew this was something that would haunt me. 

"Noooo!" I yelled trying to get closer to her. 

I see the Adrien in front of me grab her when she was falling. Hawkmoth's face was full of surprise but he grinned. 

"Finally, the miraculouses. There mine!" He grabbed her earrings off her stabbed body as she fought to avoid him. 

The light of her transformation fell, and there is revealed someone I wouldn't dare want in any situation as this. 

"No." I felt myself fall to the ground. It was shattering into a million pieces as her eyes were slowing dimming. 

"Marinette!" I finally reached her but I was too late. She whispered some words into the older Adrien. His eyes widen before he puts the dead woman on the floor. He picks himself up and walks away without looking back. 

"Come back! C'mon! Help her you, idiot!" I screamed at him but he kept walking away. His steps were steady and composed until I couldn't see him. 

I quickly go down to her level. 

"Mari," I begged. Please, open your eyes. Please?!

"Come back. Please, come back to me." 

"I..." Her voice was barely a murmur but it brought my attention. 

Her eyes didn't focus but she seemed to be smiling. 

"I love you." Her head rolled down as she used her left breath to say those words. 

I was gasping and shaking somewhere on the floor. 

"Where am I?! What happened?! Why am I here?!" I was looking all around and saw many other people coming too as well. They were all groaning and some were in full hysterics as tears ran across there eyes. 

"Adrien," I heard her whisper. My head snapped to see Marinette flinch. 

"Sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You were hit by the akuma and were out for most of the time." Her soft voice providing some comfort but not a whole lot as I grabbed her arm. 

"Adrien?" Her eyes were wide as she stared at me. 

"Marinette." I raised my hand to her and stroked her face. I look over her body to see nothing of bleeding wounds. I grabbed one of her hands and look to see the little calluses on her fingers. I run my fingers over it repeating the gesture over again. 

"Uh? Adrien?" I look to see her blushing but confused face. 

I grab her head with both of my hands and yank her to my lips. I push hard put not enough to hurt her. I try my best to show my feelings in it. I let her go as I push myself away. 

I saw her eyes were wide and shock. 

"I'm sorry, but I just needed to do-" I was shut up when she kissed me this time. Her hand went into my hair and put my hands on her waist. Our eyes both fell closed and I relished in my other senses as my lips touched hers. 

I focus on the warmth that was her. Her vanilla and bread scent that wrapped around her. The way her lips molded into mine perfectly. She lowered her arms to my shoulders as she played with the strands of my hair. We both separate as we take gulps of air. 

"Don't leave me, Mari. Please don't." I look up to see those beautiful eyes that rivaled the own sky blue itself. 

"Adrien." She sighed as she looks into my eyes.

"I doubt I'm going anywhere. Not when I have you with me, right here, right now." She pecked my lips and I melted against her. 

"There's something I should tell you." She whispered into my ears. 

"Yea?" 

"I know you're Chat Noir." She looked at me with fearful eyes. Eyes that my dream self would have scoffed at. 

"I know you're Ladybug." I bring my hand to her cheek as she leaned into it. 

"Do you still want your lady?" She whispered to me. 

"Do you still want your kitty?" I asked back. 

She brought her lips to mine as she poured out her own emotions to mine. I recuperated the best I could as this one was more of desperation to know the other was with us. 

We both separated to look at each other's eyes. I felt like thunder clapped as we both stared at each other. 

"I love you," I whispered to her as she smiled a teary one. 

"I love you too, my chatton." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I didn't post yesterday, so I thought to combine todays with yesterdays. I hoped you enjoyed the one-shot.


End file.
